


Moving Forward, Moving On

by torino10154



Series: HP_May_Madness 2017 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Ficlet, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Day 18 prompts used: "Move on ... life is not meant to be travelled backwards," outside during a thunderstorm (brontophilia)





	Moving Forward, Moving On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



> Day 18 prompts used: "Move on ... life is not meant to be travelled backwards," outside during a thunderstorm (brontophilia)

If anyone had told Draco that he'd feel this way about another person again, he'd have said they were mad. He was too old for butterflies in his stomach, for shaking hands and trembling fingers. 

Lightning flashed and thunder clapped as he fisted James's lapels, pulling him into a toe-curling kiss. 

"Want to tell me what brought this on?" James looked pleasantly dazed, his cheeks flushed, his lips plump and red.

They'd spent the day at Scorpius's wedding and reception, Draco as proud father of the groom, James as one of the ushers. 

Draco'd felt elation for his son but mixed emotions about seeing his mother with her new husband. About realising he was so much older than his own companion. 

Did he look like a middle-aged fool?

But James—wonderful, perfect, fearless and passionate James—sought him out. Had no qualms about holding his hand or kissing his cheek in front of everyone present. 

If Draco was mad, James was doubly so.

What the day had taught him was to keep moving forward. Life is not meant to be travelled backwards. 

"No." Draco dove back in, pouring out everything he was feeling through his lips, his hands, his body.


End file.
